This invention relates generally to electrostatic air cleaning devices and, more particularly, to an improved structure for containing one or more cells.
A typical electrostatic air cleaner cell includes an ionizer section and a collector section, both of which include discrete high voltage elements interconnected between grounded plates. That is, the ionizer has positive wires and negative strips alternately connected, in parallel relationship, between the grounded plates. The collector section in turn, has installed between its grounded plates, alternate high and low voltage plates arranged in parallel relationship. This combination of high and low voltage plates and wires are typically secured and isolated from one another by a variety of insulators, tubes, spacers, etc. The finished cells are therefore relatively heavy and expensive to manufacture, both in materials and in labor of assembly.
The electrostatic air cleaner is commonly installed in the return air duct, at a point just before the air enters the blower chamber of a forced air furnace. Since, the electronic air cleaner is designed to accommodate a particular range of air flow volumes, the units must be made available in various sizes. Thus, the high manufacturing costs discussed hereinabove are made more undesirable by the need to manufacture different sizes of cells, with the associated different sizes of components and housings. The housings, which generally have been made to contain a pair of cells, in side-by-side relationship, are commonly made of heavy gage steel which will support an up-flow furnace when installed thereon.
Even with the existing availability of different sizes of cells and housings, the various sizes of furnaces may also require the use of a transition section to accommodate any difference in sizes of the air cleaner housing and the associated opening into the furnace. The use of such a transition section only adds to the material and labor costs of the installation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrostatic air cleaner housing structure.
Another object of the present invention is the provision for an electrostatic air cleaner design which can easily accommodate various air flow volume requirements.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for reducing the cost to manufacture an electrostatic air cleaner.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision for an air cleaner design which does not require the use of transition structures.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for an electrostatic air cleaner which is economical to manufacture and effective and efficient in use.
These objects and other features and advantages become readily apparent upon reference of the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.